


Downton Place

by haroldlevinson



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldlevinson/pseuds/haroldlevinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're sending Sybil off to University, not war!" Downton as a modern ensemble drama featuring everyone's favorite characters and couples. Drama, romance, tragedy, and friendship will ensue. Co-authoring with HuddyJoy0524.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally penned by my lovely friend, HuddyJoy0524 (her pen name on fanfiction.net). Due to the demands on her personal life, she requested I assist her in writing this. It is a modern ensemble drama that closely follows the plot of Downton Abbey, but in a modern setting. We own nothing, so please don't sue. Let us know what you think though, this is our first collab so we'd love feedback...both positive and constructive! Enjoy!

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP.*

"Ahhhh. Gdgsgdgkjefe." Robert Crawley swung his arm over and shut off the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and turned over in bed to see his wife already awake, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Cora?" He asked, confused.  
"Today's the day, Robert," she said sadly. She lifted her hand up to finger her necklace delicately.  
"Darling," Robert stated sympathetically. He sat up and leaned on his elbow, facing her from an angle. "We're sending Sybil off to university, not to war."  
"But we're empty nesters now," she said again, looking up at him. "We'll be alone."  
"I see nothing wrong with that." His eyes sparkled with mischief.  
"Well I do!" She frowned and rolled over on her side, her back to him.  
"Darling Sybil and Edith go to school only half an hour away. They are getting one of the best educations in this country. And now we have more time to spend together!" He leaned over and nuzzled her neck playfully.  
"We are getting old, Robert," she said quietly her back still to him.  
"I take offense to that statement!" He stated, his voice mocking hurt. "I am still quite fit!"  
She half rolled over, raising an eyebrow. "Prove it."  
He gave her a large boyish grin before descending on her and pelting her with kisses. Cora's giggles carried into the hall.

DP

Mary Crawley sipped her tea and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. She loved mornings. Something about the sunrise, the serene nature of the trees and the plants as they swayed in the wind….she sighed, contented, before picking her book back up.  
Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see her grandmother treading into the kitchen, using her cane for support.  
"Grandmama what are you doing up this early?"  
"Couldn't sleep," she grumbled. "Your parents are making a racket."  
Mary choked on her tea as Violet threw the pantry open. "What's for breakfast?"  
"I…I…I think Mum planned on making family breakfast this morning as a send off for Sybil." Mary grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe up the tea she had spilled all over the table.  
Violet grunted and plopped a cereal box down on the island. "Well I'm starved. I will make a bowl of cereal if you don't mind."  
Mary put her hands up in defeat and turned back to her book. Violet sat down gingerly across from her. "What are you reading?"  
"A book on Margaret Thatcher. I'm assigning my students an essay on her this week," Mary replied.  
"Margaret Thatcher. Now that was a woman who knew how to run the government," Violet slammed her fist on the table with emphasis. "Not like that pansy Tony Blair."  
Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course Grandmama."  
"Why, in the good old days we didn't just give anything to people on the streets! They had to work hard for their money," Violet stated. She took a bite of cereal and swallowed it nearly whole. "You be sure to teach your students that."  
"Yes of course, Grandmama" Mary replied again hiding her smirk behind her book.

DP

"THOMAS!" Anna shouted up the steps. "Breakfast is WAITING!"  
"I'm coming, MUM," Thomas shouted back sarcastically. Anna rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. "He is going to make us late for work," she said, frustrated.  
"Then we will just have to leave him behind," Elsie Hughes stated before taking a sip of tea.  
Thomas walked in a moment later. "For goodness' sake! The building is only half an hour away! We aren't commuting to London."  
"You could have a little respect and show up to breakfast on time," William retorted.  
"Did I ask for your opinion?" Thomas snarled as he walked past, sitting down at the table. "That would be no."  
"Can you lot stop screaming at each other for THREE minutes!" Elsie spoke sharply, her Scottish lilt coming through. "You'd think I raised a bunch of baboons!"  
Thomas opened his mouth but Anna shot him a look. He thought better of it at the last second and dug into his pancakes angrily.  
"Today is Sybil's first day at University," Anna piped up. "We should be sure to wish her good luck if we see her."  
"Yes, of course! I'd nearly forgotten," Elsie stated, clanging her teacup as she placed it into the saucer. "William if you run into her during classes you should send her our well wishes!"  
William smiled and nodded taking another bite of his food.  
"We better get going," Elsie stood up. "We have the Board of Directors meeting and Mr. Crawley will be quite annoyed if we are late."  
"Mum…do you think Mr. Crawley plans on replacing Mr. Lang today?" Thomas asked carefully, pushing his chair in.  
"Yes, I…I'm sure he has," Elsie replied quickly downing her tea in one cup. "We better hurry or we will be late. Have a good day at classes, William," Elsie placed a kiss on his head before grabbing her purse and heading out.  
"Could you be any more obvious?" Anna hissed to her brother as they followed Elsie out to the car.

DP

"Mum? MUM! Have you seen my notebook?!" Sybil exclaimed as she screeched to a halt in the kitchen. "I can't find it anywhere!"  
"Darling I'm not sure how you can find anything in that room of yours," Cora rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything packed at all?"  
"Most of it's packed," Sybil stated as she picked up a couch cushion and threw it back.  
"If by packed you mean thrown together in a heap on the floor…" Mary teased from her place at the breakfast table.  
"Sybil!" Cora threw her hands in the air. "What are you…and what are you wearing?!"  
Sybil looked down at her attire and then back up at her mom. "What?"  
Cora gaped at her daughter's shirt. It looked as if it had been cut in half. Her midriff was exposed and a belly button ring flashed in the sunlight coming through the window.  
"Your father is going to KILL you."  
"Mum, I'm 18," Sybil groaned walking past Cora. "You would think that I could wear what I wanted by now."  
"Just don't tell her about your tattoo," Mary muttered in passing. Sybil whirled around and gave her sister a look but Mary's face was still one of amusement.  
"Sybbie is this yours?" Edith walked into the kitchen holding up a spiral notebook with the venus symbol across the front.  
"Oh thank GOD Edith you're a lifesaver!" Sybil kissed her sister on the cheek.  
"Mum, I'm going to catch the public bus into school today," Edith sat down across from her sister. "I'm meeting Evelyn early. We have got to get the newspaper draft in early or else…"  
"Is that my blouse?" Mary asked, lowering her book.  
"No!"  
"Yes, yes it is! Edith I wish you would stop taking my things!" Mary groaned and slammed her book down on the table. "Really now, how old are you going to be before you learn how to dress yourself without my help?"  
"Excuse ME!" Edith shouted standing up abruptly. "I bought this the other day! Maybe instead of accusing me of stealing you could compliment me on it!"  
"It doesn't look nice, it looks horrid."  
"Mary!" Cora exclaimed, looking over at her daughter in shock. "What a terrible thing to say."  
"Well it's true," Mary sniffed and picked her book back up.  
"You're such a bitch," Edith snarled before turning on her heel and marching out of the room.  
"Now really, Mary," Violet stated gingerly. "Is it entirely necessary to talk to her like that?"  
"Why am I always the bad guy?" Mary asked, looking between her mother and grandmother. "She has no right to parade around in the clothes that I bought with MY salary…"  
"Darling we really must eat now, I'm running dreadfully late for work," Robert interrupted as he walked briskly into the kitchen, fiddling around with his cuff links.  
Cora sighed. "EDITH!" She called up. "BREAKFAST!" She placed a plate of food down on the table. Sybil reappeared a moment later, taking a seat next to her sister.  
"Good God!" Robert exclaimed. "What on EARTH are you wearing?"  
"It's fine, Dad," Sybil stated avoiding his eyes.  
"No daughter of mine who has any respect…"  
"Can we not right now, Robert?" Cora said crossly as she heaped a stack of French toast onto her plate.  
Edith appeared a moment later in a new top.  
"Edith why did you change? You looked really nice," Sybil said.  
"Mary said I looked horrid. So I changed."  
Mary sighed. "Edith….."  
"It's fine," she said, not looking up and spooning eggs onto her plate.  
"I didn't mean to…." Mary tried again.  
"I said, it's fine." Edith looked up briefly before going back to her breakfast.  
Mary slammed her fork down at the table and stood up. "And now that you've officially made me feel like a prized asshole I've completely lost my appetite." She stalked off towards the steps.  
Cora stood up, but Violet placed a hand on her arm. "Let her be, let her be."  
Edith took a swig of juice and placed her cup on the table. "I really must get to school. Good luck today, Sybil," she smiled at her sister who smiled back. Edith left the table too followed almost immediately by Robert."I'm late. I'm SO late…" He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Sybil. Please would you…would you consider putting on something more appropriate?"  
"Robert!"  
He kissed his daughter on the cheek. She gave him "the smile." "I love you Daddy."  
She knew he couldn't resist that smile. Backing off, he grabbed his briefcase and shut the door behind him.

DP

"He's running late," Charles Carson stated, looking down at his watch nervously.  
"It's Sybil's first day at university," Matthew Crawley replied as he signed another paper. "I'm sure that he was just seeing her off."  
"But if the Board meeting starts late, then he will set a precedent…"  
Matthew placed his pen down on his desk and folded his hands together, his face one of stern amusement. "I think it will be quite alright, old man. Just….chill out."  
Carson sighed and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Here. Make yourself useful. Go give these to Anna." He handed a stack of papers to Carson who took them brusquely and marched out of the office over to Anna's desk. "These are from Mr. Crawley."  
"Which one?" Anna asked as she took them from him.  
Carson started huffing and Anna laughed. "Relax, Mr. Carson. I know they're from Mr. Matthew." She smiled. "You really should chill out." She placed a friendly hand on his arm before turning back to her computer.  
Just then, the door opened and Robert walked in quickly, right past Carson. "I'm here, I'm here," he stated. Opening the door to his office, he let it slam behind him as he plopped his stuff down and sat at his seat.  
Matthew followed him in and crossed his arms in amusement. "You know, you nearly gave poor Carson a heart attack."  
Robert stopped and sighed, putting his head in his hands. "This morning went rather badly."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Oh you know, the usual. Sybil wearing something entirely too inappropriate, Cora defending her, Mary and Edith at each other's throats…"  
Matthew rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Mary to start the fight…"  
"How do you know it was her?" Robert looked up at him, his face rather defensive.  
"She always starts the fights," Matthew stated, picking up another stack of papers on Robert's desk. "The woman has a tongue that could slay millions."  
Robert tilted his head in acknowledgement and accepted the pile of papers that Matthew handed him. "Now please sign these, return them to Anna, and meet us in the conference room before Carson goes into cardiac arrest." He turned to leave and then stopped.  
"Oh. Did you promote someone to Lang's position?"  
"Of course!" Robert smacked a hand to his forehead. Matthew shook his head as he walked out of the room. Robert picked up his phone. "Hi. Yeah. Can you ask John Bates to come upstairs please? Thanks."

DP

"Hey!" Thomas intercepted Sarah O'Brien walking towards the conference room. "Well?"  
"Well what?" She asked him.  
"Did he decide who he was promoting?" Thomas hissed.  
O'Brien looked around for a moment. "Not yet, but I'm sure it's you. I told Cora the other night what a hard worker you were and she said she'd say something to her husband."  
"But what if it's not ME?" Thomas asked again.  
"Then we re-group," O'Brien responded. "There are ways of getting people to resign."  
"Let me know the MOMENT you get out of that meeting," Thomas stated before turning around and heading back to his desk. O'Brien nearly ran into Elsie on her way into the conference room.  
"Ms. O'Brien."  
"Ms. Hughes." O'Brien nodded at Elsie as she followed her in and took a seat.  
"Good morning, Mr. Carson," Elsie stated affectionately as she took her seat next to her friend at the conference table.  
"Good morning, Ms. Hughes," he smiled at her in return and then glanced again at his watch.  
"You really should settle down, you know," she whispered to him.  
"I wish everyone would stop telling me to settle down!" He spoke gruffly but in a hushed voice. "I am quite alright. I just like to stick to a schedule."  
She merely chuckled as she opened her file.  
Matthew and Robert entered the room a moment later, Matthew sitting at Robert's right.  
"Right. Good morning everyone," Robert spoke crisply. "We have a lot to talk about, but first we have to settle the matter of Lang's replacement." Robert picked up the phone by his seat. "Send him in please."  
A couple moments later, a gentleman a few years younger than Robert hobbled into the conference room. Supporting himself on a cane, he stood awkwardly at the entrance.  
"Bates, my good man." Robert stood up and offered his hand to shake it. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to John Bates. He is a very dear friend of mine, and I know that he will fill well the hole that Lang left."  
There was a brief silence.  
"Welcome, my dear man," Richard Clarkson spoke from the end of the table in a friendly tone.  
"Thank you," Bates responded. He took a seat beside O'Brien at the end of the table across from Clarkson. O'Brien sneered at him before turning back to look at Robert.  
"Ah yes. Now that…." A young woman opened the door to the conference room, interrupting Robert. "Excuse, Mr. Crawley? These just came in from accounting."  
"Thank you, Jane," Robert took them from her and handed them over to Elsie. "Perhaps you can start with the finances, Ms. Hughes?"  
She nodded and took the papers.

DP

"Who the FUCK is John Bates?" Thomas exclaimed angrily. He kicked the wall. "That should have been MY job."  
"He's just an old cripple," O'Brien muttered. "He won't be around for long, mark my words."  
Thomas placed his hands on the countertop of the staff kitchen, breathing heavily. "I've worked here twice as long as he has. He has NO right…"  
"It's nepotism is what it is. Good old fashioned nepotism," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
"My mum is in there!" Thomas stated, looking up at her. "My mum is in there and she didn't stick up for me. She didn't even say one word…"  
"Look," O'Brien stated matter-o-factly. "The battle isn't over. It is never over. I have a plan. If we can just…" She stopped abruptly as Bates walked into the room and stopped over at the water fountain.  
"I have to go," Thomas snarled, a little too loudly. He stalked out, followed a couple moments later by O'Brien after shooting Bates another death glare. They nearly ran into Anna who entered the room a moment later.  
"What was that all about?" She asked, looking over at Bates. He shook his head and turned from her back to the water fountain.  
"Are you…are you the new board member?" She asked again, looking at him curiously. "I don't recognize you."  
"John Bates. I came in from accounting," he said quietly.  
"Well John Bates, my name is Anna. It's very nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out and he shook it cautiously.  
He gave her a brief smile. "I uh…I better get back to work," he said.  
"You'll find that not all of us in this office are so unkind," she smiled at him warmly. He watched her as she exited the kitchen.

DP

"Are you absolutely sure you've got EVERYTHING?"  
"Yes, Mum" Sybil rolled her eyes playfully as she stood in the middle of her dormitory. "Everything is here, safe and sound. Now would you please stop worrying?"  
"My beauty. My baby, all grown up." Cora kissed her on the head and hugged her tightly.  
"Mum you're suffocating me," Sybil whined.  
"Yes, yes." Cora kissed her again and then let go. "If you need anything at all, please call!"  
"I will, Mum." Sybil smiled and then kissed her mother on the cheek before gently pushing her mother into the hallway and shutting the door, leaning against it and sighing. Finally. FREEDOM.  
She no sooner walked over and sat on her bed then the door opened again. "I said anything!"  
"MUM!" Sybil picked up her pillow and threw it at the door, Cora ducking out just in time. Sybil rolled her eyes playfully and opened a magazine.  
The door re-opened. "MUM!" Sybil cried, picking up another pillow. She looked up just in time to see a red-headed girl raising her eyebrow and staring at her strangely.  
Sybil turned bright red. "Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were my mother."  
"Because naturally we look alike," the girl grinned playfully and sat her bag down. "Well looks like I'm your roommmate. I'm Gwen."  
"Sybil." She grinned. "Nice to meet you."  
Gwen walked back over and opened her door and dragged another duffel in.  
"Here, I'll help." Sybil walked out into the hallway and nearly collided with a young guy. "Oh! Sorry."  
"It's fine," the young man smiled at her and handed her a sheet of paper. "Here."  
"What's this?" Sybil questioned, taking it from him.  
"We are staging a protest tomorrow evening," he said simply. "A few of us on campus are very unhappy with Parliament's recent treatment of Northern Ireland."  
"A protest?" Sybil questioned, her face one of awe.  
The young man smiled at her again. "I uh….hope that you can come." His Irish accent sounded like music to Sybil's ears.  
"I'll be sure to. Ummm...?"  
"Tom," he shook her hand.  
"Sybil." She smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you."  
"Well, then. I'll be sure to see you tomorrow night, Sybil" his eyes twinkled at her as he walked down the hallway towards another group moving in.  
Sybil smiled to herself. Yeah. She was going to like University.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the earlier chapter, I am merely the co-author to this fic. The original creator HuddyJoy0524 (on fanfiction.net), will be uploading the document on ff.net. Every character/couple will not be covered every chapter because we don’t want every chapter to be a monster. We hope that the whole fandom can enjoy this work! All advice, comments, and feedback is always welcome :)

“You’re here bright and early again!” Evelyn Napier grinned at Edith as he took his seat beside her at the desk.  
“Just have to be sure that everything is perfect…” Edith trailed off as she squinted, leaned forward, and leaned back from the computer screen before erasing and moving a comma.  
“You know Gregson thinks that everything you do is from the gods. There is nothing to worry about.” Edith missed the tone of bitterness in his voice.  
Edith sighed and swiveled her chair to face Evelyn. “No need to be jealous. You know my heart beats only for you.” Evelyn looked up at Edith, about to protest that he wasn’t jealous, when he noticed her face was one of amusement. She was sitting back in her seat, her arms crossed across her chest.  
“Hey, you know, being best friends with the teacher’s favorite has its advantages,” Evelyn added. He turned to his computer screen, then back to Edith and stuck his tongue out at her, before going back to his computer screen again.  
“Real mature, Mr. Napier,” Edith giggled.  
“Edith, you gotta help me. I’m desperate.” Daisy flounced into the room and sat down heavily on a chair across from them.  
“What’s going on?” Edith asked, concerned.  
“I’m head over heels in love.” Daisy spoke so honestly and with such a straight face that Edith frowned and gaped for a moment before realizing that her friend was being serious.  
“You…you are? With who?” Edith exchanged a confused glance with Evelyn.  
“Thomas, of course!” Daisy exclaimed.  
Edith’s jaw dropped to the floor. “You…you aren’t…?” Edith shook her head quickly. “When did this come about?”  
“Just a week ago,” Daisy shrugged. She stood up and started pacing back and forth. “I mean…he’s got great eyes, great hair, his voice is heavenly…”  
“Daisy do you know him?” Edith questioned.  
“Of course I do!” Daisy exclaimed.  
“He’s also like super….” Evelyn started. Edith whirled and shot him a look. He snapped his mouth shut.  
“Edith, are you going to help me or not??” Daisy whined.  
“Look, Daisy…I’m not quite sure that you’ve thought this thr…”  
“Daisy!” Everyone turned to see William in the doorway, a big grin on his face. “What are you doing here?”  
“I just stopped by to see Edith,” Daisy replied, fiddling with her skirt. She looked over at Edith. “Pinky promise?”  
“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Edith promised, although she wasn’t sure how convincing she sounded. She gulped nervously.  
“You’re just the best,” she ran forward and gave Edith a huge hug before nearly skipping out of the doorway, not bothering to say good-bye to William.  
“She seems really happy,” William observed quietly as he watched her go.  
“She’s in love, I guess,” Edith replied noncommittally, turning back to the computer screen, missing William’s crestfallen expression.  
“Oh...that’s nice,” he managed. “I just uhhh…came to let you know that we were thinking about Sybil this morning. Me mum sent a present in to give to your da.”  
“Thanks, William,” Edith smiled over at him. “That is so sweet of you!”  
“Edith’s parents are holding their annual party in a few weeks” Evelyn responded conversationally from his computer screen. He turned, “Did you have to...” but William had already left.  
“He would make a great spy,” Evelyn joked. He appears and disappears like a….”  
“Don’t think that this makes you scot free, sir,” Edith interrupted.  
Edith’s joke was completely lost on the now self-conscious 20 year old. “What!? I...”  
“The Daisy situation. You are helping me,” Edith reprimanded. “There is no way I’m dealing with this on my own.”  
Evelyn groaned, not bothering to argue. Arguing with a Crawley woman never got you anywhere.

DP  
She was passing by with a box full of the sandwiches from the shop on the corner when she noticed him still sitting in his office, staring blankly at his computer. Remembering what it felt like to be the new one at the office, Anna returned to the doorway after depositing everyone else’s lunch in the kitchen area.  
Knocking once before entering with a bright smile, she extended a sandwich in his direction. “I thought you could use a break,” she told him kindly.  
John Bates glanced up at her but didn’t reach forward, his eyes alighting with curiosity.  
“It’s just a ham sandwich,” she shrugged, a teasing quality ringing in her voice at his obvious apprehension.  
He relented and took it from her before setting it on top of his desk. “Thank you. That’s very kind.”  
“Just one of my many duties around here, Mr. Bates,” she remarked proudly.  
He nodded, considering her words. “Well, you’ve been most welcoming….” He trailed off and furrows his brow prior to supplying, “...Anna? Is it?”  
“That’s right,” she found her smile growing at the thought of him remembering her name during their hurried introduction earlier.  
“Well thank you for the ham sandwich,” he offered with a polite inclination of his head. “But I’m afraid I have quite a bit of catching up to do…” Bates let out a slightly heavy sigh, his eyes darting back to the illuminated computer screen.  
“Alright. But should you decide you’d like to take a break, the rest of us will be in the kitchen for lunch,” Anna informed him casually and then turned to make her departure.  
Before she could make her exit, Bates called out to her again. “Anna?”  
Slowly pivoting to face him once more, she regarded his perplexed expression with the utmost curiosity.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” He marveled with a slightly suspicious edge, given his recent controversial promotion.  
Lifting her shoulders she remarked sincerely, “We were all new once. Not everyone remembers that, but I certainly try to.”  
When he continued to stare at her thoughtfully, she felt the need to fill the silence that transpired between them. “Well...enjoy the sandwich, Mr. Bates.”  
“Call me John,” he returned. The intensity dissolved from his face, and was replaced by a guarded kindness. “Please.”

DP  
Anna left the office a new lightness in her step. Just then, she noticed her best friend strolling through the office door. “Mary, what are you doing here? Don’t you have class?” Anna asked, a confused look on her face.  
Mary gave her a brief smile as she walked through her father’s office. “Yes. But I needed to drop something off for my father. My kids are at break, I figured I’d just pop on over.”  
“I think he’s in a meeting right now, if you want to wait in the conference room,” Anna gestured. Mary nodded at her friend as she passed. She paused in front of the conference room when she noticed Matthew Crawley. He was resting his hand on his forehead, writing something on a note pad. Letting out a long sigh, Mary opened the door. “Hate to intrude... but I’ve been told to wait here,” she said in a sickly sweet tone.  
Matthew picked his head up, a slightly surprised look on his face. He gestured to the empty seat beside him. Mary skipped the seat and sat on the one farther down. Matthew rolled his eyes and returned to his writing. There was a heavy silence for another couple of moments, with only the scratching sound of the pen on his paper and the clock ticking in the corner.  
Matthew stopped, put the pen down, folded his hands, and looked up at Mary. “Are you ever going to treat me like a human being again?”  
“I have absolutely no idea…” Mary started.  
“Oh cut the shit,” Matthew jumped in. “We broke up 3 years ago. You were the one that decided it was ‘for the best’ and Carlisle….”  
“Must you always bring this up?” Mary inquired haughtily. “EVERY time we have a conversation...  
“We never have a real conversation!” Matthew retorted. “I am taking over your father’s company you could at least…”  
“You’re the VP. He has no intention of “handing” anything over,” she pursed her lips, shooting him another haughty stare before looking down at her hands.  
“Fine. Fine. I give up.” He capped his pen and stood up. “Have a good day, Your Highness. DO tell Lavinia I’ll be by to pick her up for dinner.” He snatched his pad off the table and nearly ran into Robert who was walking into the conference room.  
“Mary! What on earth are you doing here in the middle of the day?” Robert asked.  
“It’s amazing how ASTOUNDED people seem to be at my presence,” Mary got up from her chair, fumbling with her papers, clearly agitated. “Here.” She thrust the papers in her father’s hands.  
“What are these do…” Robert started.  
“I have to get back to class. Read them yourself, ” Mary finished curtly. Tears stinging the corners of her eyes, she swept past her father and out the conference room door.

DP

“Mary looks upset,” O’Brien remarked calmly. Thomas glanced up at Mary who was walking quickly out of the office, ignoring Anna’s repeated attempts to stop her.  
“She’s a drama queen,” Thomas replied, turning back to his computer. He stared at it for another moment before looking up at O’Brien. “Don’t you have something to do?” He asked her, his tone one of annoyance. She was sitting on the edge of his desk, filing her nails.  
O’Brien smirked and looked him up and down. “You have much more work to do I daresay.”  
Thomas sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. “Fine. Ideas. Do you think Bates has the technical skills to ‘hack’ into the Crawley’s files?”  
“Doubt it,” O’Brien returned.  
“What about stealing?” Thomas suggested. O’Brien suddenly looked interested. “I’m listening.”  
“Robert’s got some family heirlooms in his office. Old button boxes from his grandparents who apparently owned a great estate. He shows them off to clients when they come in. What if a few of those just...happened to disappear?”  
A small devilish smile appeared on O’Brien’s face. “Poor Mr. Bates would have no one to vouch for his whereabouts.”  
“Or perhaps a Senior Board member could...accidentally walk in on him,” Thomas suggested. O’Brien nodded, her eyes gleaming.  
“What are you two scheming at now?” Anna asked walking up to Thomas’s cubicle.  
“Nothing! Mind your own business,” Thomas cut in quickly.  
“Smooth,” O’Brien hissed. She kicked his chair lightly before padding off to her office.  
“Listen, I’m going to dinner with Da tonight and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…”  
“Absolutely not.” Thomas cut in. “I don’t ever want to see his wretched face again.”  
“Thomas,” Anna sighed. “That’s a terrible thing to say. He loves you! You’re the only one that doesn’t talk to him.”  
“I’ve already told you!” Thomas interrupted, a little too loudly. He stopped and looked around briefly before turning back to Anna. “I DON’T want to see Da. And you can tell him that.”  
Anna swept her bangs out of her eyes and nodded, sadly. “Fine, I will.” She whirled around and stalked off.

DP

“Sybil! Slow down! We’ll get there in plenty of time!” Gwen urged whilst clinging to her newly acquainted friend’s arm. “Besides, they aren’t going anywhere.”  
Sybil could hear the grumbling in the other girl’s tone, and she couldn’t help but feel a pang of slight annoyance. “Well if someone didn’t feel the need to spend half an hour deciding what she should wear…”  
“What you should wear,” Gwen corrected her haughtily.  
“I don’t know why it matters so much,” Sybil returned smartly, not slowing down her pace as they descended the steep hill. “We’re going to a protest, not a fashion show.”  
“Well forgive me, but from the way you were gawking at that cute Irish boy…”  
“I was NOT gawking,” Sybil rolled her eyes, “and he’s not a boy, Gwen.”  
Her redheaded companion was about to open her mouth with a smart retort when they finally approach the throng of people, and the Irishman in question happened to come across them.  
“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come,” Tom admitted, his eyes trained mostly on Sybil.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” She grinned broadly, her face burning with enthusiasm, “I wouldn’t have missed a public display of such noble cause.”  
“I’m glad you feel that way,” Tom replied with a similar smile, despite the mounting graveness evident in his tone. “Because this might get a bit dangerous. You should stay close. Just in case.” He boldly reached out to squeeze her forearm, silently demanding her rapt attention.  
Feeling a bit dizzy by the physical contact and the sparkle of rebellion that graced his expression, Sybil somehow managed to reply in a nearly breathless voice, “Well lucky for me that you’re here.”  
Sybil missed Gwen rolling her eyes as they continued into the throng of people squeezing in around them.  
“AND NORTHERN IRELAND SHOULD BE FREE TO CEDE!” A voice shouted from the pulpit. A loud cheer rose in the throng of people and Tom’s hand temporarily fell away from Sybil’s.  
Gwen looked around nervously. “Sybil this seems too dangerous. I think we should head back.”  
“Nonsense! It’s fun!” Sybil said light-heartedly. “I want to hear the speeches!” Tom resurfaced a moment later, grasping back onto her hand.  
Suddenly, a man backed into Sybil, knocking her to the ground. She landed on her butt and someone stepped on her hand. “Ow!” She cried out.  
“Sybil! Are you alright??” Tom asked, leaning down. “Let me see.” He took her hand in his. “You might get a nasty bruise.” He helped her back up. Sybil dusted her bottom off with her hands. The crowd had gotten louder as the speaker from the stage broke into a crescendo.  
Suddenly a shot fired in the air and a couple people screamed. Then another rang out and Sybil ducked instinctively along with Gwen and Tom. Gwen had turned the color of expired milk and Tom suddenly looked nervous. “Listen, Sybil, I think we should…”  
“Nonsense! I’m not leaving!” Sybil shouted over the crowd. “If we…”  
A whistle pierced the air and there was suddenly dead silence. “Alright, alright. Time to break it up, kids. Back to classes!” An older cockney voice carried through the crowd.  
“We have every right to be here!!!” The young man from the pulpit shouted. “We don’t have to leave!!”  
“If I say you do, then you do, let’s get a move on!” the officer shouted back. Gwen turned and fled, forgetting almost entirely about Sybil. “I think we scared her off,” Sybil giggled and then stopped when she noticed Tom’s stony expression. “They’re not going to back down,” he said quietly. He turned to her. “We need to get out of here.” He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the back of the throng when suddenly the crowd began to push forward violently. Shouts and screams filled the air and people began pushing and raising their fists in the air. Chants of “Secede! Secede!!” Filled the air.  
Sybil nearly screamed as bodies began to press so closely into her she thought she would suffocate. And then, just when she thought she would die in there, they were on the other side. Another shot rang out. Tom grabbed her hand. “Run!”  
They fled back the way they came and stopped only when they reached the front of one of the dorm buildings. They collapsed against the building, breathing heavily.  
“That was almost...bad,” Sybil said again, and she suddenly broke into laughter, her cheeks red with exertion and excitement. Tom was bent over, resting his hands on his knees. He stood up slightly and cocked her a small grin. “I’ve never taken a girl to a protest before that liked it.”  
“It was thrilling!” Sybil’s eyes gleamed and she reached forward, taking his hand. “Oh, please take me to another one!”  
“There’s another smaller protest in about a week that…”  
“I’m there!” Sybil interrupted before giggling again. Tom’s chuckled as well.  
“I better go find Gwen. I doubt she will be coming back with us,” Sybil replied. She turned to leave and then stopped. “Dinner? Tomorrow night?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye.  
“I’m there!” Tom returned, winking.

DP 

He shuffled several mounds of papers that littered the majority of the tablespace in his office, grumbling underneath his breath as he continued searching for the financial statements. It wasn’t until a slight, ahem! came from the doorway that he paused to look up. “Oh, Ms. Hughes, I was wondering if you might know…”  
“...where the completed financial statements are?” She finished with a knowing smirk, presenting him with the manila folder he handed her earlier.  
Carson let out an exasperated breath, taking them from her with a grateful nod. “Oh thank goodness for you!”  
Leaning against the doorframe, Elsie crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn’t help the small smile that broke out on her face at Charlie Carson’s words. Her gaze flickered down to the watch encircling her wrist, “will you be heading home soon?”  
He casted a glance over his shoulder to the clock sitting atop his desk. “Half past 5 already?” Surprise reverberated through his words.  
She explained plainly, “Everyone else has gone, I believe.”  
“Except you, of course.” Carson lifted his gaze to hers once more.  
“Well someone has to ensure you don’t spend your ENTIRE evening here.”  
He chuckled slightly at the teasing edge in her voice, “And who will make sure you go home as well, Ms. Hughes?”  
She shrugged and mused, “I’m not sure, Mr. Carson. Should we put you in charge of that?”  
“I don’t know, Ms. Hughes, I thought we decided I needed to take it easy.”  
“When it comes to work, you do.” Pushing herself off the wall, she strode further into his office and moved towards the drink carrier that resided in the corner. Taking hold of the bottle full of amber liquid, she lifted it up and quirked a brow. “Shall we?”  
He regarded her with bashful grin, “Perhaps, just one? Then we’ll call it a day.”  
She bobbed her head while pouring the drinks, “There’s always tomorrow, Mr. Carson.”


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike the former protest, they arrived at the height of the frenzied activity. From what Sybil gathered from the booming chants surrounding them, and the protests of equality showering from the pulpit, it was another meeting for Ireland’s withdrawal from the UK.

She clung to Tom’s arm time as they staggered throughout the sea of students, moving towards the front where they could better watch the action unfold. Her heart raced from the close proximity of their bodies coupled with the energy of the crowd that engulfed them.

“…and even today these injustices remain in place to keep us subservient!” She heard the words coming from the megaphone before tilting her gaze up towards the speaker.

“Hear, hear!” Tom echoed in response, a fist raised above his head. And with this incident several other shouts of approval at the speaker’s words could be heard around them.

“We must fight for our right to independence like every other country before us!” The speaker continued on with an intoxicating enthusiasm that stoked the crowds’ opinions and lit the spark that fanned the cheers of, “Fight for freedom! Fight for Irish Independence! Fight! Fight! Fight!”

Sybil joined in with the chant alongside Tom and the rest of them. Their shouting only intensified as those in opposition started pushing back with equal fury. Bodies were thrown, punches flew, and Sybil felt a pair of hands violently wrench her away from Tom’s side.

She was tossed to the ground, except this time her head collided painfully with someone’s knee. Throughout the chaos, the sound of Tom’s voice rang clear. “Sybil! Sybil!” She saw him grappling with the bloke who pushed them apart in the first place. “I’m on your side! Just let go!” He continued yelling as she scrambled to her feet, and tried to move in opposition of the masses.

The sound of sirens and whistles cut through the air, alerting everyone the authorities arrived. But Sybil refused to leave without Tom.

“Tom!” She outstretched her arms and shoved passed the people towards him. “Let him go!” She screamed at the man, pushing him to the side and knocking the wind out of him. As she brought her arm back from delivering the blow, her elbow landed in the face of an officer, who had stepped in between to stop her.

Horror etched across her face when she realized what she’d done. The man locked her arms behind her and tied her wrists together in one swift motion, in spite of her fervent protests. “It was just bad luck! I was only trying to help him! Let me go!”

“Get your hands off her!” She felt Tom’s hand at her back as he tried to pry her away from the officer. “She’s the innocent one here! It’s that man you should be after!”

“Argh! You’re all the same!” The cop spat back at him, swiftly shoving him back to the ground. Tightening his grip around Sybil’s arm, he held her in front so Tom thought twice about retaliating. “We got another one that need’s taken in!” He called out to the others nearby.

She looked over at him, trying to appear brave given the circumstances. He must have felt her concern, for he cupped either side of her face and crushed his mouth to hers. It was short lived, as another officer broke them apart and then cuffed his hands behind his back.

“It’s going to be alright,” Tom promised with dwindling reassurance as he carted away.

Sybil nodded in reply, holding onto his words and the kiss as though they could carry her through what was about to happen next.

 

DP

In Carson’s dream, he was sitting in a small room, dressed in black. Butler, his subconscious told him, he was the butler of a fine house. And Ms. Hughes was sitting across from him and she was the housekeeper and they were drinking brandy and laughing together.

“Mr. Carson. Do you think you….” She paused when the sound of the telephone pierced through her sentence.  She smiled at him. “You better answer that, Mr. Carson. It could be for His Lordship.”

“Who would be calling at this time of night?”  Carson asked her. The phone rang again. Carson groaned.  “Just ignore it.” He wanted to spend the rest of his night [life] in her company.

Elsie’s face began to fade.  “The phone Mr. Carson, answer the phone…”

Carson’s eyes shot open.  He looked over at his bedside table. 1:32 am.  “Ridiculous,” he growled.  He grabbed the phone beside the table and picked it up.  “Hello?”  He answered gruffly, sleep still in his voice.

“Mr. Carson?”  It was Thomas.  He sounded upset.  There was loud music in the background and what sounded like people shouting.

“Thomas?”  Carson sat up, the sleep gone from his voice.  “Where are you? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?  Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just...I need you to come pick me up.”

Carson sighed and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands.  “Did you try Ms. O’Brien?”

“She told me that she wasn’t my fucking taxi service.”  Carson winced at the language.  “Look, Thomas, I have to be up in 4 hours can’t you find someone else to come get you?”

There was a brief pause.  “I don’t have anyone else,” he said so quietly that Carson almost didn’t hear him.

Carson glanced at the clock again before throwing back the covers.  “Tell me where you are.”

 

DP

Carson pulled up in front of the bar at 1:59am.  Thomas wrenched the car door open before Carson came to a complete stop. He slammed the door, hard, behind him.

“Are you going to tell me what happened here?”  Carson asked Thomas.  

“Nope.”

“Does this have anything to do with Anna going out for dinner with your dad?”

Thomas shot him a death glare and turned away, staring out the window. “I have work in the morning so we should get going.”

“Yes, of course, I’d forgotten,” Carson replied sarcastically.  “You’ve been so responsible I’d nearly…”

“I don’t need this right now,” Thomas snarled.  “I’m an adult that…”

“With responsibilities.”  Carson finished sternly.  “So you should probably start acting like one.”

“If I wanted a lecture I would have called Anna,” Thomas replied.  “Now drive.”

Carson turned the engine back on, went to put the car in gear, and then stopped. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

Thomas said nothing.

“He IS your father, Thomas, and you…”

“I said….” Thomas interrupted nastily.  He paused. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he finished in a quieter voice. He still hadn’t looked away from the window.

Carson sighed.  “Thomas, your mum…”

“You’re not going to tell her, are you?” He turned back to Carson, his face terrified.  “She would hate me.”

“She loves you, she could never hate you…”

“PROMISE me.”  His face had changed to one of desperation.  He no longer looked like a sulky twenty-something but a scared young boy. Carson wondered what had ever possessed his father to abandon someone who needed him so desperately.

He resolved to never do it to Thomas. Ever.  No matter what Thomas did.  Carson nodded.  “I promise.  I won’t tell her.”  Carson put the car into gear and pulled out into the street.

“Thank you,” Thomas murmured quietly a moment later.  They were both silent the rest of the ride back.

 

DP

“Robert, stop it.” Cora protested mildly as he wrapped his arms around her middle and planted hot kiss along the side of her neck. “We don’t have time for that, darling.”

“Oh,” he returned playfully, while he brushed her dark hair away from the nape of her neck and murmured into her skin, “I think we can make time.”

“I have all these gift bags to wrap before the event at the hospital tomorrow,” She slid out of his embrace, focusing on the various piles of treats that immersed their kitchen table.

He sauntered towards her again, “You’re working far too hard, my dearest. Perhaps you should leave some of the work for the other women to handle.”

“The other women don’t have time. They have families to look after,” Cora remarked absentmindedly as she worked, not realizing the full weight of her words. She glanced and saw she’d wounded him. “I’m sorry,” She began her apology, “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.” He replied, shrugging dismissively. “I suppose I’ll get used to the idea that my wife no longer finds me interesting.” He sounded somewhat dejected at her words.

“That’s not at all what I said.” She took a step closer to him, trying to mend the unintended injury her words caused him.

“You didn’t HAVE to say it,” The softness of her tone did nothing to provide him the reassurance he desired. Instead, it made him feel more agitated. “Your absence from our home says it all.”

“I have given my entire life to YOU and OUR CHILDREN. Can’t I just have ONE THING that is my own? Or do I have to sacrifice that as well for the sake of YOUR happiness?”  Cora was visibly upset now.  Why was he getting so distressed?  It wasn’t like him.

“I NEVER discouraged you from becoming involved in these events. NOT ONCE.” He growled at her, his arms waving wildly for emphasis, “But when you leave me here for days at a time, and spend nights away from home...”

“Wait just a minute here!” She pointed a finger at him, forcing him to cease his rant. Her eyes flashed icily in his direction,  “What about all those times you went away for business? What about those nights when you’d rather sleep on the couch in your office then come home to your wife? Or have you forgotten about ALL OF THAT because you can’t stand to think that you won’t get your way this time?”

He slammed his hand so hard on the countertop it made her jump unexpectedly. “I worked all of those late nights so that you could be standing in this very kitchen we have! So that we could have a lovely home together, and afford to send our children off to University, and then do whatever it is WE wanted to do TOGETHER!”

While he caught his breath from this outburst she retorted plainly, crossing her arms in front of her. “Oh God forbid, I go off and do anything remotely independent from you!”

The shrill ring of the house phone halted their latest argument. Robert was closer to the phone on the end table so he retrieved the device, noticing the unfamiliar number blinking across the screen. Curious, Robert brought it to his ear and answered neutrally. “Hello, Crawley residence.”

There was a pause before a meek, “Papa?” came from the other end.

“Sybil?” He returned with slight confusion. “Why aren’t you calling from your mobile?”

“Uhm...is Mum there?” She wondered in slightly hushed tones.

“Your mother is busy at the moment,” He returned tersely, not in the mood to give her the satisfaction of knowing Sybil preferred her company at the moment.

Cora flashed a venomous look in his direction, and stomped around the island in the kitchen towards him with an outstretched hand.

But a slight gasping sound from Sybil’s end of the phone, prompted Robert to hold up a hand so Cora would stop trying to pry the phone from his hand. “Is everything alright?” He asked, a sense of worry seizing hold of him.

His wife stopped trying to silently argue with him. A similar concern sprung across her face as she tried to piece together the fragmented parts of the conversation.

“I...I think it will be,” Sybil told him with uncertainty filling her words. “But I need you to do something for me, Papa.”

“Of course my dear, what is it?”

“I need you to...pick me up.”

It was evident her choice of words held more serious implications. “Are you in some kind of trouble?” He sounded scared now.

“Well...sort of.” She admitted half-heartedly.

“Where are you?” Robert snuck passed Cora and into the hall closet, already reaching for his jacket that held his car keys.

“Number 13, Broadway Rd.”

“Isn’t that…” The phone switched hands as he shrugged into his coat, “...the police station?” His gaze flickered over to Cora, whose jaw dropped at this sudden revelation.

“You’re my only phone call Papa, please. I would trouble Mum with it instead of you, but I need help. Please.”

“I’ll be there,” He assured plainly, but not before adding in sharper tones, “Just...do as your told. And try not cause anymore trouble.” He hung up the phone and thrust it into Cora’s hands as he wordlessly slipped on his shoes.

“What’s happened?” Cora asked him, her eyes widened with fear.

“Sybil’s been arrested,” He stated, annoyed by the question.

“Well I know that,” She sighed, “but WHY?”

“I don’t have all the answers, Cora. All I know is I have to go pick up our daughter. I’ll sort out the rest later.”

“I’m coming with you,” She decided, reaching for a jumper carelessly hanging over an armchair.

“You don’t need to trouble yourself,” Robert grumbled.

“Like hell I don’t,” Cora spat back with clear determination, “She’s my daughter too. I’m coming.”

 

DP

“Mary!” She froze momentarily at the sound of Lavinia’s voice passing over the dull buzz of students that milled through the corridor. Taking in a deep breath, she fixed a smile to her lips before turning around to face her colleague who weaved between the clumps of students.

“Hello, Lavinia,” Mary returned pleasantly.

“I’m so glad I caught you,” The girl with reddish blonde hair admitted, ”Do you have a free block now?”

Mary hesitated momentarily and then nodded, “I do. Why? Do you need something?”

“I thought...perhaps we could do lunch?” She suggested with a hopeful half smile, “But if you’re busy…”

“Oh I…” Her response died out before she could even present it. She saw him appear over Lavinia’s shoulder like an unwanted apparition. “...I think you might have other plans.” Mary told her friend before pretending to find interest on the nearby bulletin board.

Lavinia turned to face Matthew, and she couldn’t help but gush excitedly. “What are you doing here?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary saw him lean into the girl for a chaste kiss. She rolled her eyes at this, hoping he noticed but Lavinia still remained oblivious to her discomfort in Matthew Crawley’s presence. The last thing she needed was tension in her professional life.

“I happen to have a free hour the same time you do. I thought we could go over some of the wedding plans at lunch?” She could hear him tell his fiancee as if it were the grandest idea in the world. “Unless of course, you’re already busy?”

It felt directed at her, despite her desire to appear removed from their conversation. Mary glanced over her shoulder and met Lavinia’s apologetic gaze, the corners of her mouth twitching upward as she nodded understandingly.

“Some other time then,” Mary promised, her eyes barely sweeping over Matthew’s figure before she stalked off in the opposite direction down the hall.

“Of course,” Lavinia responded softly, watching her for several moments before turning to catch Matthew’s gaze fixated at the same point. “Darling?”

The sweet tone instantly brought him out of his distant reverie. Shaking his head slowly, Matthew draped an arm across her shoulders and wondered with an attentive gaze, “What are you in the mood for?”

“I could go anywhere,” Lavinia smiled over at him sweetly. “So long as you let me talk your ear off about every minute detail of the wedding.”

This made him chuckle deeply and press his lips at her temple. “Anything for you,” He whispered into her ear. And as they walked side by side down the main corridor, she could forget about Matthew’s lingering gaze on another girl who disappeared in the opposite direction. It was only her and him now. Just as he promised it always would be.  

DP

Bates looked on helplessly as security tore through his office, unending books and personal files.  He stood in the doorway, as people walked by gaping at him and the guards.  A couple of people whispered to one another as they walked past.  He put his head in his hands briefly before he walked over to one of the men.  “Look, if you can…”

“Sir, we need you to take a step back, please.”

“But if Robert were here…”

“Sir.  A step back.”  The two men turned to him, rather menacingly.  Bates took a step back towards the door.

“What’s going on in here?”  Anna walked in the room, her face one of horror.

“I don’t know,” Bates replied, his voice one of quiet desperation.  “No one’s told me anything, I have no idea what they’re looking for…” he broke off, upset.

“Don’t worry,” Anna put a hand on Bates’ arm reassuringly, “we will get this all figured out.  Where is Mr. Crawley?”

“Which one?”  Bates said sarcastically.  “Robert called in.  Some trouble with Sybil.  The younger apparently took the day off.”

“Sybil?!  Is she hurt?!  Did he…”

“She’s fine,” Bates reassured her.  “Something about a political protest.  Robert sounded so angry I’m not entirely sure what he was saying to me.”

Anna bit her lip, and could feel her hands start shaking, as they normally did when she got agitated.  “This isn’t right.  They shouldn’t be treating you like this!  You’re a Junior Board Member.”

Bates turned to look at the young woman who was so fiercely standing up for him.  He smiled slightly.  

“Excuse me,” Anna said to them, her voice shaking slightly.  She walked towards the men.  Bates made a move to stop her, but she kept moving.

The two guards turned and eyed her warily.  “Can we help you, ma’am?”

“Yes, I think it’s very unprofessional to come tearing through a man’s office without informing him what the trouble is.  And if you think that…”

“Look, ma’am, we only take orders from Senior Board Members.  If they think that something is…”

Anna paused, the wheel cogs in her mind churning.  She spun around and tore from the room a moment later her face contorted with rage.  Bates limped after her, startled and scared.

Anna came to a halt in front of Thomas’s desk.  “What is your problem?”

“Excuse me?” Thomas looked up at her, annoyed.  “How dare you…”

“How dare YOU and Ms. O’Brien take advantage when Mr. Crawley is not here!  You should be ashamed of yourself!”  She snapped.

Thomas stood up.  “Alright, Ms. Holier Than Thou, where do you get off thinking that…”

“Problem?”  Sarah O’Brien had appeared almost out of nowhere, shooting a death stare at Anna and then Mr. Bates who had taken a step up beside her.

“You two are REALLY something else,” Anna finished.  “I’m embarrassed you’re my brother, Thomas.”

Thomas smirked.  “Well you’re a little spitfire today.  Have a little crush do we?”  He turned to O’Brien and snickered.  Bates could feel himself turning red but Anna’s eyes only narrowed into little slits.  “I’m warning you, Thomas.  Leave him alone.”

“Or what?”  You’ll tell on me to Mum?”  Thomas retorted.  He guffawed.  “Please.  Showing more loyalty to some new bastard that Robert hires instead of your own brother,” he snarled at her.  He threw his hand up in a gesture of dismissal.

Anna turned away angrily to retreat when she heard Thomas whisper to O’Brien, “I hope they found what they were ‘looking for.’”  

Anna spun back around, without thinking, and shoved her brother in the chest.

The entire office went quiet and Thomas took a step forward so they were inches apart.  “You want to do that again?”

“Ok that’s enough…” Bates replied nervously, and went to take a step in.

“Leave it,” Thomas returned, his voice full of malice.

“I’m sick of your shit, Thomas.  I said to leave him alone,” Anna’s voice was dangerously low.

“Or what?  You’ll beat me up??”  Thomas said rather loudly.  Just then, Elsie and Charles burst through the conference door.

“What on EARTH is going on?”  Elsie’s face was white as a sheet as she approached her two children.

“Anna is currently defending her gimpy old boyfriend from…”

Anna shoved him again.

“HEY!”  Elsie shouted, pushing in between them.  “Separate rooms, NOW.”  Anna stalked off with Bates trailing her, and Thomas in the opposite direction with O’Brien trailing him.

Everyone in the room was staring at Elsie: equal parts sympathetic and shocked.  She put her head in her hands, turned, and practically fled into her office.

Carson approached Anna and Bates who were talking in low voices.  “What was all that?!”  He growled.  “There is NO reason for such unprofessional…”

Anna looked on the verge of tears now.  “Oh, Mr. Carson I didn’t mean to cause such a scene!  But Thomas and O’Brien were being dreadful to Mr. Bates they said…and then he…” tears spilled out of her eyes.  “I’m so sorry, I’ll apologize I didn’t mean to…”

Carson sighed, all the angry air in his chest dissipating.  “It’s alright, Anna.” Carson patted her arm gently and walked towards Elsie’s office.  

“Mr. Bates, I’m so sorry for making such a scene.  I don’t know what came over me.” She sniffled.

“Here,” he handed her his handkerchief and she took it gratefully.  “I’ve never had a woman stand up so ardently for me before.”  

She smiled up at him.  “I don’t normally get quite this worked up.”

“Next time maybe just let it go?  I”m not worth it.”

Anna gaped.  “Mr. Bates.  What a terrible thing to say!  Of course you’re worth it.  You’re a kind and decent man.”

Bates sighed.  “If you knew me better, you wouldn’t think so highly of me, Anna.  Please excuse me.”  Anna watched him limp slowly back to his office.

 

DP

Carson peered into her office.  Elsie was sitting in her chair, her back to the door.

“Ms. Hughes?”  He asked quietly, knocking.  “Are you alright?”

She didn’t turn around.  “Quite alright, thank you.”  Her voice sounded strange and slightly muffled.

“I spoke with Anna.  She’s very upset.  And quite sorry.”

“She always is,” Elsie returned.

“Listen...do you need…”Carson started.

“We really must get back to work, Mr. Carson.  So much to do.”  It was a dismissal.  Carson opened and closed his mouth before turning to walk away.  Changing his mind he turned back around.  “If you ever….that is if you…” He stopped.  “I am on your side, Ms. Hughes.  If you need something.”

There was a pregnant pause. “Thank you for that,” she responded quietly.  

Carson shut the door behind him on his way out.

 

DP 

Cora paced anxiously outside the station, waiting for Robert to emerge with Sybil. The bottom of her feet grew tired from walking miles by the time they exit. “Oh!” She practically cried out, unable to stop herself from rushing towards her youngest and enveloping her in a tight embrace.

“Mum, I’m fine,” Sybil reassured in a tired voice.

“You’re lucky is what you are,” Her father told her sternly before brushing passed both of them towards the car. “Assaulting an officer of the law,” He muttered hotly under his breath.

“What?” Cora pulled back, still holding onto her daughter’s shoulders. She looked into Sybil’s face as if an explanation might appear there any moment.

The young girl opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to think of a way to put into words the chaos that landed her in this position. But Robert paced back towards the pair of them, fuming as he threw his arms in the air.

“She assaulted an officer of the law! Nearly broke his nose.” He brandished a scolding finger in Sybil’s direction and reminded her, “You are VERY lucky he isn’t pressing charges.”

“Sybil?” Cora gaped, suddenly letting go of her daughter’s arms. “How did you even end up...why...would you do such a thing?”

“It was an accident,” She piped up, her voice straining. “I swear, I didn’t mean to hit him.”

“How could you even put yourself in such a position?” Cora marveled.

“Sybil!”

Three pairs of eyes turned to face the young man who jogged from the front of the building towards the young girl. “Is everything alright?” Tom  asked her directly, placing a hand on her arm.

“Everything is fine,” Robert answered stiffly. “This is a family matter, and does not concern you.”

“Oh but it does,” Tom retorts boldly.

Robert snapped, “Whom do you think you’re speaking…?”

“Sybil,” Cora cut off her husband, with an even sharper tone. “Who is it?”

“Tom Branson,” She informed them both with a downcast expression. “He was with me when it all happened.”

Cora and Robert looked from their daughter to the young man who held his hands up in surrender. “I only wanted to say, none of this was Sybil’s fault. She was just trying to help me. You shouldn’t blame her.”

“We don’t blame her,” Robert assured him coolly. “We blame you. Filling her head with all of these radical ideas…”

“I didn’t fill her head with anything. She wanted to be there,” Tom challenged, taking a step closer to Robert. “Your daughter has opinions of her own, you see.”

Cora saw the flash of anger explode across her husband’s face as he pointed a finger in the young man’s face, “How dare you talk to me about my daughter like you know her!”

“I DO know her.” Tom countered through a clenched jaw.

“That is enough!” Cora shrieked in Tom’s direction. “You’ve said what you needed to say,” She told him through clenched teeth. “Now go. Sybil, get in the car.” Turning to face her husband she opened a palm, “Robert, keys.”

Normally Robert would protest, but when her voice reached this level of severity nobody would benefit from arguing with her further.

 

DP

The dinner table was totally silent, save for the quiet scraping of forks against plates.  Anna had clearly been crying, her face still slightly red.  Thomas was stone-faced, angrily slamming his water glass down every few minutes after he took a drink.  Elsie stared down at her plate of food, not touching it.  William looked between the three of them.  He opened his mouth and then closed it again, as if he were going to say something and then thought better of it.

Thomas finished his food, got up from the table, took his plate to the sink, deposited it loudly, and then stomped off to his room.  He slammed his bedroom door shut and Elsie jumped slightly at the sound.  William got up from the table slowly and walked out of the room, as if worried his presence would cause another upset.

Anna shot her mother a guilty look.  “Look, Mum…” she started to say.  She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.  Getting up from the table, she walked over and answered.  “Da!  Hi!” Anna looked over at her mother who rolled her eyes and continued picking at her food.

Elsie’s mind began to wander.  She felt guilty for how short she had been with Mr. Carson earlier that day.  But the LAST thing in the world she wanted was Charlie Carson to see her cry.  He had been so kind and helpful.  She felt so grateful to have had him there that afternoon, she didn’t know what she would do without him…

“Mum?  Mum!”  Elsie blinked and looked up at her daughter, who was waving her hand around to get her mother’s attention.  “It’s Da.  He wants to talk with you.”

“What?” Startled, Elsie looked at her daughter, horrified.  “No!  No!  I’m not here!”  Elsie gestured at her daughter desperately.

“Mum. It’s too late, he already knows you’re here,” Anna said, exasperated.  She thrusted the phone at her mum.  “You haven’t talked in ages.”  

She intentionally walked into the other room, leaving Elsie alone.  Elsie stared down at the phone in her hands.  Sighing, she picked it up and put it to her ear.  “Hello?”

“Elsie!”  

“Hi….Joe,” Elsie replied slowly.  “Why are you calling?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, I haven’t heard your voice in ages,” he replied cheerfully.  “How are you?”

“I could be better.” Elsie pursed her lips, pausing.  “Listen, Joe...what do you want?”

“What do you mean I….”

“Why else would you be calling?”  Elsie responded tersely.

“You’re assuming that I want something from you?”  He asked, a slight tone of hurt to his voice.  Elsie felt a brief stab of guilt, against her better judgment.  “The truth is Elsie...I want to see you.”

“You want to...see me?”  She asked, shocked.

“I miss you, lass” he responded, his voice thick with emotion.  “Will you meet with me?  So I can see your face and hear your voice again?”

Elsie hesitated.  She put the phone down and opened her mouth to call for Anna, before changing her mind.  She picked the phone back up and put it to her ear again.

“Elsie?”  His voice sounded deafening in her ear.  “Will you see me or not?”


End file.
